Best Day Ever
by DaltonIsMyCanon
Summary: Shane sees all of Reed's pictures. They try to learn more about each other.Rane. ALL THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AMAZING CP COULTER.


Best Day Ever

The rain fell silently outside. A young artist in Winsdor house stood alone in his room, painting a portrait of a young man with dark curly hair. The way he outlined each curl and paid close attention to detail gave the portrait a life like quality. Reed is a spectacular artist, but his paintings of Shane were perfect. Suddenly the door opened. In the doorway stood, not Kurt his roommate, but Shane himself.

"Um hey Reed…. Can I come in?" Shane asked timidly.

"Oh. Sure. Come on in." a nervous Reed replied.

Shane walked into the well decorated dorm room. Kurt's side was pretty much normal, whereas Reed's side had art supplies on every surface. There were blank canvases by the windows, charcoal scattered across the floor, colorful fingerprints everywhere, and more paint than Van Gough used in his entire life.

"Wow. You really like art don't you?" said an overwhelmed Shane.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shane saw himself in portrait form.

_So he does have feelings for me _

Reed saw Shane gazing at the painting.

"Oh...Um...So you've found one of my...um paintings." Reed said softly.

Shane was transfixed by the beautiful painting.

"It's…It's gorgeous Reed." Shane replied, sounding far off and distant.

"You like it? Really?"

Reed's voice broke his trance.

"Yea, it's brilliant! You did this by yourself?" Shane asked as he walked closer to Reed and the painting.

"Yea. It's not finished yet, but I'm almost done."

"Cool!" Shane replied enthusiastically," Do you have any others?"

"Um yea. Do you want to see them?" said the short boy with the strawberry blonde curls.

"Sure! Where are they?"

"Oh they're in the closet. Come here I'll show you."

Shane walked towards Reed and grabbed his hand. He couldn't help but notice that Reed was blushing. As they walked into the dark closet Reed turned on the light. In between the designer clothes were portraits of every shape and size. They used bright colors and different tones. Shane could make out a few portraits of himself.

"Wow, do you ever think of selling these?" Shane asked.

"Yea, my mom's well connected and she puts them in a lot of galleries. She's trying to have me go along with her plan for me."

"Well, do you like her plan? Like, are you doing it just to please her? Or are you doing this for yourself?"

"Well... I think I'm doing it for myself. I love painting, so I have no issue with doing it for the rest of my life. I don't ever think of living any other way." Reed replied.

Shane looked into those soft brown eyes, held his hand, and said," I want you to be happy. Don't do it just to please your mom. If you don't want that to be your life then do something that makes you happy. "

"I am happy. You know what makes me really happy? Seeing you. You make me happy Shane. I never liked someone this way before. Nobody's ever liked me before, at least not the way you like me. Just knowing that somebody out there loves me for me, makes me the happiest person in the world. .. I know at first I was a little…reluctant and confused. But I'm not as confused anymore. I know that I want to be with you." Reed whispered.

Shane's heart skipped a beat. His stomach did a back flip.

_Is this real life? Can this really be happening? Did he really just say that?_

He looked into those beautiful brown eyes and squeezed his hand. Reed simply looked back at him, smiled, and nodded. Shane leaned forward, cupped Reed's face, closed his eyes, and finally kissed him. It lasted 20 seconds, but to the two boys it felt like a lifetime. When it ended the two just stood there holding each other's hands.

_I just had my first kiss with the most amazing guy. Did that really just happen? Is this just a dream? _Reed wondered

_Oh my god. I kissed him. And he didn't pull away. And he loves me back…What do I do now? _ Shane thought.

A few minutes after the kiss Shane said," I… Uh… Well… I guess I should go…Let you…Uh …Recover… Is that alright?"

"Oh ...yea. Blaine's probably looking for you… Ok… See you later I guess..." the startled fashionista replied.

Shane walked out of the closet and left the room. As the door shut behind Shane, Reed walked towards the bed and collapsed on it.

"Best. Day. Ever."


End file.
